


Oops! Hi!

by TalesofLarryStylinson



Series: Tales of Larry Stylinson [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofLarryStylinson/pseuds/TalesofLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm glad I was stood next to you at the urinals..if I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee than his pee." - @Harry_Styles,  Tweeted 30 Nov 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! Hi!

Being on XFactor was amazing, I loved singing and in a dream world I wanted to make a living out of it. Of course, I never expected that to ever happen, but unless you try you will never know what’s possible. My girlfriend at the time, Hannah, was of the major reasons I decided to go through with auditioning and I will be forever thankful that she convinced me to do so. XFactor changed my life not only by giving me my career, but also by giving me the love of my life.

****************

After my audition was over, I decided to stop for bathroom break. Being nervous and excited really made your bladder small. Heading into the men’s room, I noticed the curly haired boy I had seen earlier in the day. I wasn’t sure what it was about him, but I knew he’d be a star someday. I smiled to myself and walked over to the urinal next to him. He must not have heard me come in and walk up beside him because he looked up a moment later and jumped. 

“Oops!” he exclaimed, and I followed his gaze down to see that he had splashed a few drops onto my shoes. 

It wasn’t a big deal so I shrugged it off, not worried about it. “Hi,” I smiled over at him for a moment. 

The boy’s cheeks flushed as he turned to walk over to wash his hands. 

I finished taking care of my business and washed up before heading out of the bathroom. He seemed to be walking slowly. I hurried over to him, reaching out to gently touch his arm to get his attention. “Hey, I’m Louis,” I introduced myself, offering my hand. 

The other boy shook my hand, finally bringing his eyes up to meet mine. “I’m Harry,” he responded, and I could tell that he was nervous. It was obvious he was still embarrassed about what had just happened. 

“Nice to meet you. I wanted to tell you that I saw you earlier…outside. I have a really good feeling about you, and I know that you’re going to be great. You’ll be a star someday, I have no doubts about it,” I admitted, flashing a cheesy smile at him. 

Harry blushed and thanked me for the compliment. We continued walking back towards where we had people waiting for both of us, chatting as we walked. It took probably three times as long as it should have, I don’t think either of us wanted the walk to really end. 

“Hey, you mind taking a picture with me? I want to have something to remember you by when you’re famous someday,” I insisted, grinning at the curly haired boy. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” he happily agreed. 

I lead him over to where Hannah was waiting for me and asked her to take a photo of us. She searched through her bag for the camera and told us to smile. I moved in close to Harry, wrapping my arm around his waist and we both smiled for the camera. 

“Well, I should probably get going,” Harry told me, but despite his words, he sounded sad to be leaving. 

“Of course, don’t want to hold you up. It was really nice meeting you, Harry. I hope to see you again sometime soon,” I smiled, giving him a quick squeeze before my arm around his waist dropped. 

We both said good-bye and I watched him as he walked away, eventually going out of sight. 

****************

For all I knew, that could have been the last time I ever saw Harry. I felt drawn to him, some sort of weird unseen force pulling me towards him. I didn’t know what it was exactly, but I had a feeling in my gut that I would see him again.


End file.
